particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Vanuku
Vanuku, officially known as the Vanukuian Reich (Vanukeaans: Vanukuaanse Rijk) is a nation in the central part of Majatra. It is bordered to the North by the Feline Homeland of Barmenia, to the South-east by the United States of Jelbania and to the South-west by Federation of Zardugal. It is the eighteenth most populous nation on Terra with a population of 99,699,659, and an area of 639,600 km², resulting in a population density of 155.88 people / km. History of Vanuku *'Main Article:' History of Vanuku Vanuku has a long history, with the first organized tribes dating back to the 300's. During those times the towns and tribes where ruled by chiefs, in the early days this just was the strongest man in the village but since the early 900's these where lords, passing their title onto their sons or next of kin. However these rulers where never the absolute monarchs other nations know and therefore kingdoms have never really existed in Vanuku. The nation has been marked by many wars, the most bloodiest being the War of Lords, the Great War of Vanuku and the War of Unification. That last war also marked the birthdate of the first Vanukuian republic. Vanuku has always had it's ups and downs in stability but the last few years have been a mark of prosperity under the leadership of Volk en Vrijheid. Government of Vanuku *'Main Article:' Government of the Vanukuian Reich Vanuku is a Fascist Republic, the legislative branch of the nation is the Grand Council of the Vanukuian Reich a 500 seat legislature which encompasses representatives from all the provinces of Vanuku. The Executive Branch is headed by the Grand Chancellor of the Vanukuian Reich. The Grand Chancellor is both the head of government and head of state, in theory he is a elected dictator who gives up his powers after a while but in practice this only happens rarely. Administrative Divisions *'Main Article:' Administrative Divisions of Vanuku Vanuku is divided in 5 administrative divisions, called states (Vanukeaans: provincies). These states are led by governors who are elected in local elections. States are divided in communities who are led by mayors who are also elected in local elections. *Schalkaturen *Bommelaar *Verhamelen *Magchelen *Schoorvesten Political Parties Political Parties in the Vanuku Reich are suppressed the only legal parties currently are the Fascistische Partij van Vanuku (Fascist Party of Vanuku) and the Volk en Vrijheid (People and Liberty Party). However the FPV is currently inactive so the only party active in politics is the Volk en Vrijheid party. It is quite hard to start a new political party in Vanuku, the republic name it has is basically just a facade. However it is possible but the ruling party has to agree on that matter and most of the time the ruling party just doesn't allow any other parties. However the V&V is more open to other parties but only allows right-wing or fascist parties. The elections of 3214 brought another new era to the Reich, Christian-Extremists under Andy van Heilvijk managed to gain control in the nation after the national elections. The opposition, under Cornelis van Zanten accuses the Christian-Extremists of rigging the polls and claims the nation went down after a bloody coup by Van Heilvijk. Upon taking the seat of Grand Chancellor Andy van Heilvijk promised a total reform to the nationwide laws. According to the Christian-extremist Nationale Vrijheidspartij the laws are amoral. Restrictive and discrimination laws have since then been initiated by Van Heilvijk. Current Political Parties Military *'Main Article': Armed Forces of the Vanukuian Reich The Armed Forces of the Vanukuian Reich (Vanukeaans: Vanukuaanse Krijgsmacht) are the combined forces that are tasked to protect the Reich and her colonies. It combined the Army, Navy and Air Force under one branch. A separate but also very important branch of armed forces are the Colonial Armed Forces, they are tasked to protect the colony and maintain order in name of the motherland. The National Police is also part of the Armed Forces but answer to the Grand Chancellor and his ministers of Justice and Internal Affairs. The Armed Forces have been re-established in 3210 and have been given a modest budget to assemble a worthy force to defend Vanuku. Culture The principal ethnic group in Vanuku are the Vanukeanen, they are the native citizens that lived in Vanukuian territory since the early tribes settled on the coastline. These citizens are thought to mostly related to fellow Majatran ethnicities. Another large ethnic group are Artanians, primarily Dorvische, these are the descendants of the Artanian explorers and settlers that found Majatra ages ago. The main language in Vanuku is Vanukeaans, while on schools English, Lormann and Arabic are also taught. Vanuku has only a hand full of national holidays, most of these are instituted after Volk en Vrijheid took control of the nation. *Day of the Reich (July 1st) to celebrate the birth of the Vanukuian Reich. *Chancellor's Day (June 8) to celebrate the birthday of the Grand Chancellor Cornelis van Zanten. *Armed Forces Day (November 11) to celebrate the establishment of the armed forces. *Golden Eagle Day (August 5) to celebrate Vanukuian unity. *Conqueror's Day (March 20) to celebrate the birthday of Merulf the Conqueror. *Remembrance Day (September 9) to remember all the victims from the many wars Vanuku has seen. *New Year's Eve (December 31) to celebrate the ending of a year. *New Year's Day (January 1) to celebrate the beginning of a new year. Economy Vanuku has a rather weak economy due to the financial crisis that hit the country a few years ago. The market in Vanuku is mostly free but the government does stand up for workers, assuring that they are not being abused by large companies. They also assure that companies do not charge ridiculous prices for basic needs like energy. The state owns the national bank, which regulates the Vanuku Mark. Private banks also exist and make up the majority of the banks. Demographics Roughly 80% of the people living in Vanuku are native Vanukuians while 17% are descendants from Artanian settlers. The other 3% are a mixture of cultures from neighbouring nations. Almost all the people in Vanuku speak the native language, Vanukeaans. There is also a percentage of people that speak Lormann actively in their own homes. These people are of course descendants from the Artanian settlers. Other spoken languages include English and Arabic. Geography Vanuku is situated on the continent of Majatra. To the North it borders Barmenia, with Zardugal and Jelbania to the South. It is the eighth smallest nation of Terra, measuring at approximately 639,600km2. The population of Vanuku counts 99,713,107 people at the last count in August 3209. Vanuku's nature is very varied, on the coastline, and areas close to it, there is loads of green and forests. Inland it gets more barren and warmer, very far inland there are deserts with mighty rock formations. Most people live on the enjoyable coastline. Vanuku knows very hot summers and mild winters. The climate is a combination of temperate, sub-tropical and desert. On the map you can see both deserts in Vanuku, the western large desert is called the Woestenij. The name comes from the Vanukuian word 'woestijn' which means desert. The smaller desert in the east is called the Zandheuvels, which is Vanukuian for sand hills. Sports The national sport of Vanuku is football. The country has a popular football league (Nationale eredivisie), which includes ten teams. From it's inception in 3046, the Nationale eredivisie has grown in popularity throughout Terra. Groenslib UFC is the most successful in the league, having won 13 titles. In 3053, Groenslib became the first team in Vanuku to win both the the Nationale eredivisie and the nationale kop, beating FC Nachten in the final. In more recent years, Groenslib have not been on form, and the past two Nationale eredivisie have been won by Tratsburg verenigd. Category:Nations Category:Vanuku Category:Majatra